¿Para qué mirarse?
by astartea
Summary: Igor Karkarov y Viktor Krum no se miran nunca a los ojos. Así se ahorran muchas cosas. Slash KarkarovKrum


**Titulo:** ¿Para qué mirarse?  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Rating: R**  
**Personajes o parejas:** Igor Karkarov/Viktor Krum (Implícito Karkarov/Snape, Viktor/Hermione)  
**Número de palabras:** 761  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Advertencias:** Chan (Relaciones niño/adulto) implícito.  
**Sumario**: Igor Karkarov y Viktor Krum no se miran nunca a los ojos. Así se ahorran muchas cosas.

**Comentarios.** Escrito para mi querida y exigente Marina, que esta vez me envió una foto para que me inspirase y lo consiguió.

Igor Karkarov y Viktor Krum no se miraban a los ojos. No era timidez, ni falta de interés. Simplemente no lo necesitaban ¿Para qué mirarse a los ojos, si ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber? Todo lo demás era accesorio.

Si no se miraban a los ojos, daba igual si Igor favorecía a Viktor sobre los demás alumnos de su escuela, o si éste hablaba maravillas del Director en sus entrevistas y conseguía que Karkarov gozase de buena fama, limpiando así su nombre y haciendo descender los murmullos a su espalda sobre cierta marca en su brazo.

_¿Para qué mirarse y descubrir que ambos se movían, en parte, por el interés?_

Si no se miraban a los ojos, daba igual que Karkarov persiguiese a ese horrible profesor de nariz sospechosamente parecida a la suya o que Viktor coquetease con la pequeña sangresucia de lengua y cerebro afilados. Daba igual que Igor hiciese acopio de todo su valor y estirase sus afilados dedos para rozar la cadera o la cintura de Severus y luego masturbarse con el recuerdo de la sensación y lágrimas en los ojos, o que Viktor besara a Hermione, deslizando sus diestros dedos de buscador por debajo de la sugestiva falda del uniforme de Hogwarts para hacerla arquearse de placer.

_¿Para qué mirarse y descubrir remordimientos, infidelidades, celos insanos y corazones desgarrados?_

Si no se miraban a los ojos, daba igual que estuviesen jugando con fuego a juegos prohibidos. Daba igual que se deseasen físicamente prácticamente desde que Viktor entrase en Dumstrang, que Karkarov lo hubiese masturbado por primera vez cuando el muchacho apenas contase con trece años, o que Viktor estuviese obsesionado con las caricias y las palabras obscenas que recibía de Igor.

_¿Para qué mirarse y descubrir que era tan incorrecto que daba miedo pensarlo?_

Si no se miraban a los ojos, podían disfrutar de su estancia de un curso en Hogwarts antes de que Viktor se licenciase y comenzase a vivir su propia vida, o antes de que Karkarov tuviese que huir para salvar la suya, tal y como auguraba la marca, cada día más resplandeciente, de su brazo.

Karkarov vigilaba la entrada al callejón sin salida del laberinto mientras Viktor miraba hacia arriba, por si a alguien se le ocurría sentarse a esas horas de la madrugada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch en el que se alojaba el colosal escenario de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Karkarov le rodeaba con sus brazos, inclinándose posesivamente mientras le pellizcaba con firmeza un pezón por encima de la camisa con el escudo de Dumstrang, retorciendo el pequeño nódulo hasta endurecerlo y sensibilizarlo, arrancando a Viktor siseos de dolor y placer. Viktor se contorsionaba como un gato, insinuando su redondeado trasero contra la erección de Karkarov, que luchaba por deshacerse de las capas de ropa que le separaban de esa deliciosa superficie con la que le estaban tentando.

Viktor se excitaba al sentirse empujado rudamente contra el seto con la camisa levantada hasta el cuello y los pantalones bajados hasta los talones, una de sus piernas levantada a pulso a la altura de la rodilla por uno de los brazos de Karkarov, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su objetivo. Karkarov gozaba penetrando a Viktor, susurrándole obscenidades al oído y escuchando el ruido de los zarzales al rasgar su piel. Viktor gemía sugestionado por la voz de Karkarov y se restregaba aún más compulsivamente contra los pinchos, excitándose al sentir el fluir y el olor de su propia sangre, derramando su semen contra el zarzal, contra la tierra batida del suelo. Karkarov se paralizaba como si le hubiesen hechizado por un instante y eyaculaba en el interior del cuerpo de Viktor, que se convulsionaba por su propio orgasmo. Viktor sentía el calor en su interior y sonreía, aunque esto no lo sabía Karkarov. No le miraba, porque estaba ocupado sonriendo en otra dirección.

Entonces Karkarov lo llevaba hasta su cama, prácticamente en brazos, y lo desnudaba totalmente para untarle una poción que curase sus cortes y tonificase sus fibrosos músculos. Cuando terminaba, Viktor le devolvía el favor, relajando los adoloridos músculos de la espalda del Director.

Y por último se tumbaban juntos, abrazándose en silencio y besándose profundamente, con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo. Y llegado ese momento, el único en que mirarse a los ojos podría haber significado algo para ellos, ambos optaban por cerrar sus párpados y no romper con la regla establecida desde hacía tanto tiempo.

_¿Para qué mirarse y recordar que esos momentos tenían las horas contadas_?


End file.
